1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus including a display panel with an embedded sensor.
2. Description of the Background
Recently, a touch panel of a display apparatus has been extensively adopted since a separate input device of the image display apparatus, such as a keyboard and a mouse which are attached to the image display apparatus, is no longer required for users to operate display apparatus.
Traditionally, a separate touch panel has been used in addition to a display panel in a display apparatus. In this case, the touch panel is disposed on a display panel to detect information corresponding to inputs from the users. However, when the touch panel is provided separately from the display panel, optical characteristics of the display, such as brightness, visibility and viewing angle of the display panel are deteriorated and the whole thickness of the liquid crystal display is undesirably increased due to the thickness of the touch panel.
Therefore, there is a need to provide sensor embedded display panel capable of generating a noise free signal.